


Awake

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Waking Up, bunk beds, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Hoseok has a special way of waking Hyungwon up in the morning.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment or kudos if you liked it! I don't know if they still have bunk beds or not but they did at some point so this can be set whenever! This is my Boxing Day gift to you all, enjoy! Twitter: @vampchangkyun

Hoseok woke up first, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching out his legs. He let go of his blanket, bunched up into a lump in his sleep for something to cuddle. He didn’t bother glancing at the clock, since he knew it was too early. He quietly got out of bed as to not rouse any of his roommates and left to get into the bathroom before everyone woke up. Once they were awoken, their chances to get bathroom access were next to impossible. Hoseok washed his face, frowning at the beginnings of a pimple on his chin. When he turned the tap off, he heard someone leave the bedroom. He assumed it was Kihyun, as the two were always the first up in the morning.

He knew he wouldn’t have time to work out this morning, so he took a quick shower to get out of everyone’s way as they prepared for their day. That way he would have time to sit on the couch and watch the chaos, to relax his muscles before they started their non-stop schedule. Walking back into his room he brushed past Hyunwoo, hair messy on top of his head and blinking hard to try and fully wake up. As he went over to pick out his outfit, he heard the commotion begin as everyone got up. Everyone except Hyungwon. Hoseok knew he wouldn’t be up yet, always waking up at the last possible second to catch those extra precious minutes of sleep. He could even see his foot peek out from the bunk as he pulled his last article of clothing on. He shook his head, teasingly shaking the bunk and making Hyungwon grumble.

He walked out, settling himself of the couch and watching everyone start their day. People entered and left the room, sluggish at first but quickly building up energy as they woke up more. Jooheon walked around aimlessly for ten minutes, looking for his other sock. Hoseok couldn’t help but smile seeing him ask each member if they’d seen it, his left foot depressingly bare. He heard Jooheon’s yell of triumph as he found it. Kihyun and Minhyuk fell into brief spouts of playful arguing that Hoseok didn’t pay attention to. What he did pay attention to was Changkyun approaching him, standing in front of him until he finally looked up from his phone.

“Hyungwon won’t budge again,” he muttered, and Hoseok raised an eyebrow at him.

“What am I supposed to do about it? It’s his choice.”

“It’s your turn to wake him up. You always manage to get him going.” Changkyun sat onto the couch next to him, purposefully adding a whine to his tone that he knew Hoseok couldn’t resist. He even looked at him with sad eyes, bottom lip protruding in a little pout. Hoseok smiled, ruffling his hair since he knew Changkyun hated it.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Hoseok put his phone in his pocket, walking back down to the bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw Hyungwon in the same position, blanket pulled over his head in attempt to hide any further tactics of waking him up. Hoseok knew he was just being stubborn, and none of his light rousings would get him to move. So, he decided on his final trick.

He climbed up the first few steps on the ladder, tensing as the bunk creaked under the new weight shift. After a quick scan of the remaining space on the bunk, he climbed the rest of the steps and got into the bunk beside Hyungwon. He scooted up so his face was inches away from Hyungwon’s. He couldn’t help but smile, finding him gorgeous even in his sleep and with poor lighting. His full lips were parted slightly, his breathing slow and even. Hoseok almost felt bad he had to interrupt his peaceful slumber. Almost.

“Hey,” he whispered gently. Hyungwon flinched at the noise so close to his ear, letting out a sleep-coated whine and covering his face. Hoseok laughed, wrapping an arm over Hyungwon’s front and squeezing him in a light hug. Hyungwon made another upset noise, trying to turn his body away from Hoseok and away from being awake.

“Oh no, you have to wake up!” Hoseok insisted, easily pulling Hyungwon back to laying on his back. Hyungwon groaned, rubbing aggressively at his eyes, fluffy hair resting on his forehead. “Sleep well?” Hoseok asked, staring down at him with a soft expression. The other members always tried to wake him up with various means: Kihyun’s stern tone and pillow as a weapon, Minhyuk’s loud calls, Jooheon’s aggressive shakes. But the only real way to wake Hyungwon up without leaving him grumpy for the first two hours of the day was to ease him into consciousness, forcing him to speak and to open up naturally. Hyungwon nodded, shifting his head onto his pillow so he could lift it slightly to look at Hoseok.

“Did you dream?” he continued, fixing a stray piece of hair on Hyungwon’s forehead. Hyungwon shook his head, blinking softly as he registered everything around him.  
“You didn’t dream or you don’t remember?”

“Don’t remember,” he mumbled, finally sitting up. Hoseok looked at him as he ran his hand through his hair, smiling wider.

“Ready to wake up?” he asked, grinning when Hyungwon stretched his long limbs and let out a frustrated noise. Hoseok laughed, propping himself up on one arm and kissing the side of Hyungwon’s face. He had intended to tease affection to lure Hyungwon to wake up, but he couldn’t help himself. He was being too cute to resist.

Hyungwon responded to the action as Hoseok expected, wanting more. He sat up further, leaning in and expecting the kisses to travel to his lips but Hoseok pulled back, unable to suppress his grin as Hyungwon stared up at him with a needy expression. He licked his lips, drawing attention to them to make Hyungwon suffer even more.

“More?” he asked lightly, eyelashes fluttering innocently.

“More.” Hyungwon’s voice was rough, deeper from sleep. It was irresistible. Hoseok knew he would give in and close their distance, but he couldn’t help edging him on further, loving the reactions he got from it.

“Promise to get up and get ready after?” Hoseok asked softly, and Hyungwon nodded, blinking quickly to further wake himself up. He stared up at Hoseok, biting a plump lip. Hoseok nodded in affirmation, grabbing the back of Hyungwon’s head with a soft grip and kissing him deeply. He couldn’t help but groan at the feeling, soft and relaxed. He felt Hyungwon push against his lips a little harder, long hands grabbing at the hem of Hoseok’s shirt. It didn’t take long for their kiss to deepen, thoughts dissolving from his mind as his lips brushed against Hyungwon’s full plush lips. Hyungwon hummed deeply, opening his mouth to allow Hoseok’s tongue to slip through. The tight grip on Hoseok’s shirt began to rumple the fabric, and he knew he’d have to change once they finished.  
Hoseok moved faster, not wanting any member to barge in and interrupt. He slid his hands teasingly under Hyungwon’s baggy pajama shirt, smirking when the kiss was broken as he gasped at the cold fingers making their way up his long torso. Hyungwon was sensitive, borderline ticklish at each touch. Some of his twitches shook the bed, and he smiled up at Hoseok, who furrowed his brow at him.

“Sit still,” he mumbled, leaning his face into Hyungwon’s neck. Hyungwon laughed softly, an apology cut off with a gasp as Hoseok sucked against a sensitive part of his neck. He couldn’t leave the marks he wanted to, so he pretended, grazing his teeth over soft skin. It made Hyungwon react nonetheless, arching his body into him and gasping softly. If there was one thing that Hoseok both hated and loved, it was how quiet Hyungwon was. He pushed Hyungwon’s shirt up further to expose his stomach, admiring his long body. Hyungwon instinctively raised his hips from the bed to assist Hoseok’s attempt to tug his pajama bottoms down. He watched Hyungwon’s gaze lower to his chest, eyeing his prominent nipples through his shirt. He pushed his chest out to further entice him, grinning. Hyungwon reached out to touch him as Hoseok shifted him lower with a careful grip on his hips.

Hoseok bit back a moan when Hyungwon rested a hand on his chest to rub his nipple. His head tipped back, lip caught between his teeth was all he could do to focus on keeping quiet. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the feeling, to let Hyungwon play with him as he so badly wanted. He shivered and let a whimper out when Hyungwon’s touch got rougher, more focused. He felt the other hand rest on his thigh, gripping the muscle tightly. He was desperate to let Hyungwon take control, to wrap his legs around his thin waist and scream his name until it was raw in his throat. “I thought I was supposed to be touching you…” he breathed, a lingering chuckle underneath. Hyungwon quirked a brow.

“You still can,” he quipped, playfully twisting Hoseok’s nipple between his fingers. Hoseok squeezed his eyes shut to stop from crying out, mouth falling open. He pressed his knee between Hyungwon’s legs, rubbing at his crotch lightly. Hyungwon groaned at the contact, pulling at Hoseok’s shirt again to get him back down. Hoseok obliged, wrapping an arm around Hyungwon’s waist. Their lips met once more, hot and desperate, panting into each others’ mouths. Hoseok’s knee continued to rub against Hyungwon’s growing erection, making him whine and moan into Hoseok’s mouth.

“Please, Hoseok… Please…” Hyungwon begged, trying to grind down against his thigh, frustrated at the layers of fabric between them. Hoseok nodded, remembering their limited time frame. He shifted their position again, holding himself up over Hyungwon with one hand and pulling his underwear away with the other. His clothes remained bunched at his feet, too desperate to pull them away completely. Hyungwon’s long arm reached over to the top of the dresser, grabbing the room’s large bottle of lotion. Hoseok lifted back up onto his knees to squeeze some into his hand, tossing it back over onto the dresser. It fell over when it made impact, luckily not making too much noise. Hyungwon sputtered out laughter, covering his mouth to suppress it.

They both paused to giggle and wait for any possible intruders to come in curious of the loud noise, but no one stumbled in, and they went right back to it. Hoseok got between his legs and teasingly wrapped his fingers around Hyungwon’s cock, his lip caught between his teeth as he stared down at him. Hyungwon whined, high pitched at the back of his throat. It made Hoseok groan in response, as he had barely touched him yet. He tightened his grip and gave one firm stroke, and Hyungwon spread his thighs wider and shivered.

“God, you’re so fucking cute,” Hoseok cooed as he started to stroke him. Hyungwon parted his lips at the comment, pushing his hair off his forehead and bucking his hips up with need. Hoseok admired his long limbs, smooth thighs and perfect stomach. He twisted his wrist just right, making Hyungwon’s eye widen and mouth tremble. He could hear his panting, dry in his throat and making him struggle to swallow. No matter how many times he’d done this for him, he would never get used to how beautiful Hyungwon looked in the dim morning light. How his skin flushed and how wet his lips were when he leaned back in to capture a deep kiss. He kept his pace rhythmic, not bothering to tease or edge him. Hyungwon seemed grateful, gripping his sheets under him and turning his head away to moan lightly into his pillow.

“Hoseok…” Was the limit to how vocal Hyungwon was, keening when Hoseok pulled back to focus on the head. He arched his back to try and gain more contact, Hoseok giving in and pressing closer to him. He pulled Hyungwon up flush against him, dropping his head into the crook of his neck. He inhaled, wanting to imprint his scent into his memory, littering light kisses against his skin. He picked up the pace of his hand, quickening it from its lazy rhythm. He felt Hyungwon tense up against him, his breath quickening and his hands twisting tighter in the sheets. That was the only clue he gave Hoseok to let him know he was close. He nudged his unused shoulder closer so Hyungwon could lift up and bend forward to rest his head against it.

Hoseok couldn’t help but moan when Hyungwon rolled his hips up against his hand. He could feel the light gasps that escaped him against his shoulder, whines caught in the back of his throat. Hyungwon lifted his hands and weakly gripped his shirt again. He came suddenly, shaking like a leaf and letting out a shuddering breath into Hoseok’s shoulder. All Hoseok could do was stroke him through it and hold him up. After his release he fell back down onto the bed, struggling to catch his breath. He looked wide awake now, eyes wide and panting hard.

“You okay?” Hoseok couldn’t help but ask, trying to wipe the worst of the mess off his hands. Hyungwon stared up at him, almost in confusion, as if Hoseok had literally fucked his brains out. After a small pause to catch up, he nodded eagerly and pulled his shirt down to cover his body. Hoseok avoided his long legs curling back up to himself so he could pull his pajamas back on, his own limbs aching to stretch from their position.

“How would you ever wake up without me?” Hoseok teased, rubbing Hyungwon’s back as he sat up.

“Horribly, or not at all. I could sleep forever, peacefully,” Hyungwon replied, cracking his shoulder blades and back. Hoseok leaned in to steal another kiss, soft and sweet. He felt them both smile into the kiss. Luckily, it was only then that someone decided to burst in without warning, giving them time to separate from the kiss.

“You got him awake!” It was Minhyuk, staring up at them on the bunk. He wrapped his arms around the post. “Come on, we’ll be late if you keep this pace.” Hyungwon nodded, letting Hoseok climb down first before moving to get out of bed. He smiled down at both of them, Hoseok grinning at him and waving as he left with Minhyuk.

“You’re really good at that,” Minhyuk commented when they both walked out. Hoseok smoothed down the wrinkles on his shirt, keeping his dirty hand casually in his pants pocket.  
“And what’s that?”

“Waking him up. How do you do it? I try to hug and cuddle him too and he just kicks at me.” Minhyuk jut his lip out in a little pout, crossing his arms in a childlike fume.

“I don’t overwhelm him, I suppose,” Hoseok replied, hiding the knowing smirk that tugged at his lips. “I talk to him, ease him awake. I don’t make it a chore.”

Minhyuk nodded, thumb playing at his lip in thought. “I guess I should try it like that next time. Maybe I could wake him up better than you.”

Hoseok laughed. “I’m sure you could.” He knew better than that. No one could wake up Hyungwon as well as him, no matter how hard they tried. A few minutes later, Hyungwon came out of his room fully dressed. As he walked towards the direction of the bathroom, he met Hoseok’s glance with a smile. He was obviously wide awake now.


End file.
